Light Energy Attacks
The power to release/use light energy to various attacks. Sub-power of Light Energy Manipulation. Variation of Energy Attacks, Elemental Energy Attacks and Light Elemental Attacks. Opposite to Dark Energy Attacks. Also Called * Lightforce/Living Light Attacks * Positive Energy Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use light energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Light Energy Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of light energy. *'Light Energy Beam Emission:' Release concentrated beams of light energy. *'Light Energy Blast:' Release light energy over a specific target area. *'Light Energy Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of light energy. *'Light Energy Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of light energy. *'Light Energy Breath:' Discharge light energy blasts from mouth. *'Light Energy Bullet Project:' Fire light energy in short sequence over a wide area. *'Light Energy Cutting:' Use light energy to cut opponents. *'Light Energy Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with light energy. *'Light Energy Pillar Projection:' Project light energy pillars. *'Light Energy Spike Projection:' Project light energy spikes. *'Light Energy Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of light energy. *'Light Energy Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of light energy that repels everything. *'Expanding Light Energy Bolts:' Project light energy that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Light Energy Blasts:' Release blasts of light energy in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release light energy blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Omnidirectional Light Energy Waves:' Send out a wave of light energy in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit light energy from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release light energy blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release light energy blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of light energy. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of light energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Elemental Energy Attacks *Energy Attacks *Light Elemental Attacks *Light Energy Manipulation Limitations *May be countered by Dark Energy Attacks. *Users may require outside source of light energy to create a blast. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users *Light Energy Users (Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwan Do) *The White Entity (DC Comics) *White Lanterns (DC Comics) *Angewomon (Digimon) *MagnaAngemon (Digimon) *Ophanimon (Digimon) *Light Users (Kingdom Hearts) *Niko (Niko and the Sword of Light) *Lightforce Users (Marvel Comics) **Dagger **Mr. Negative *Lord of Light (Marvel Comics) *Vinsmoke Ichiji (One Piece) *Stella (Winx Club) *Angelus (Witchblade) Gallery Sparkling Red.png|Vinsmoke Ichiji (One Piece) can generate light energy because of the genetic modifications performed on him. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Rare power